My Children
by Graziel-angel
Summary: apakah Akashi mengenal anaknya sendiri ketika sebuah takdir menemukan mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja


**MY C****HILDREN**

BRAK suara benda berwarna putih dengan liquid berwarna coklat tumpah membasahi jas berwarna abu – abu.

" maaf kan aku paman ceiya tidak sengaja " kata anak berusia lima tahun yang kini sedang ketakutan.

" oh ie tidak apa – apa lagian nanti jas paman bisa di cuci ko"

" telima kasih paman"

" kenapa kamu berlarian di koridor seperti ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus surai merah anak kecil itu dengan lembut.

" Ceiya sudah di tunggu okassan di depan pintu gerbang jadi Ceiya buru – buru takut kassan nunggu lama " jawab Seiya dengan begitu polosnya.

" Akashi – sama apakah anda tidak apa- apa ?" tanya hyuga dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

" oh tidak apa – apa lagian nanti bisa di bersihin nodanya"

" maaf paman Ceiya harus pelgi " Seiya pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berumur 28 tahun kini tengah menyiapkan makan siang ditemani anak semata wayangnya yang begitu manis dan snagat menggemaskan, baginya Seiya adalah adalah harta yang sangat berharga.

" okassan tadi Ceiya di sekolahan bertemu paman yang mirip Ceiya warna rambutnya belwalna merah sepelti puna Ceiya"

" benarkah terus Seiya bilang apa sama paman itu ?'' Kuroko dengan antusias mendengarkan anak semata wayangnya dengan antusias.

" Ceiya menumpahkan cucu di baju milik paman itu dan Ceiya segela minta maaf tapi paman itu tidak malah dengan Ceiya" Seiya berlari mendekati Kuroko yang tengah membuat sup tafu yang menarik – narik tangan Kuroko agar dia mau membantu anaknya untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang di kenakan Seiya.

" kenapa Seiya bisa numpahin susu di baju nya paman itu " Kuroko pun membantu Seiya melepaskan ikat pinggang itu sambil mengacak rambut Seiya yang halus itu.

" soalnya Ceiya lari – lari di koridor tadi " Seiya kembali duduk di kursi dekat Kuroko dan menatap Kuroko dengan intens.

" lain kali Seiya tidak boleh lari – lari lagi ya "

" ok okassan " Seiya pun berlari meninggalkan Kuroko untuk menaruh seragam dan tasnya itu.

Sudah lima tahun ini Kuroko membesarkan anak seorang diri tidaklah mudah bagi Kuroko untuk menjadi ayah dan ibu sekaligus harus menanggung biaya hidup sendiian tapi bagi Kurko ini bukankah suata beban melainkan adalah suatu tanggung jawab yang harus ia jalani.

.

.

.

" Tetsu gimana kabar mu dan Seiya " Aomine menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah asyik menyiram buga – bunga di depan rumahhnya.

" seperti biasa kami bbaik- baik saja "

" tadi aku bertemu Akashi "

Raut wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi masam mendengar kat – kata dari Aomine. Rasanya Kuroko ingin sekali amnesia untuk melupakan semua kenangan bersama Akashi.

" Aomine hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Kuroko. Aomine tau begitu menderitanya hidup Kuroko sekarang membesarkan anak sendirian.

" Aomine – kun aku mohon jangan beritau keberadaan ku dan Seiya,aku mohon " Kuroko meratkan peganganya di bagian kaos Aomine dengan sangat kuat.

Aomine mengusap rambut panjang Kuroko yang begitu memabukan " tidak akan pernah jika itu terjadi aku akan melindungi kalian"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah terburu – buru untuk menemui sahabatnya yang dengan seenak hati menyuruhnya untuk menemui di ruang kerjanya.

" ada apa Akasshi kau memanggilku bukankah aku sudah bilang disaat jam kerja kau tak boleh mengganggu ku, bagaimana kalau ada pasienku yang jatuh sekarat "

" kau terlalu berlebihan Shintaro, aku mau tau diman Tetsuya tinggal "

Midorima menyodrkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat " di sini lah Tetsuya tinggal, kau bisa datang menemuinya "

" kau selalu saja bisa aku andalkan " Akashi tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja dari sahabatnya itu.

Akasshi sudah sangat merindukan Kuroko bagi dirinya tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan wanita berambut biru itu. mungkin dulu Akashi pernah menyakiti hati orang yang sangat ia cintai dan kali ini Akasshi tak mau lagi kehilangan Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya. Akashi ingin memperbaiki kesalahan di masa slam.

.

.

Kini Akashi tengah berdiri didepan seebuah rumah bercat putih yang sangat begitu sederhana tapi rumah itu bisa Akasshi rasakan sangat nyaman untuk ditiggali di tambah dengan adanya pohon yang menjulang tidak terlalu tinggi di hiasi berbagai warna bunga yang begitu sangat indah. Akashi pun mengetok pintu itu berulang kali agar pemilik rumah itu segera keluar dan membukakan pintu utuknya.

CREITT sura sebuah pintu yang terbuka menunjukan sosok wanita bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih pucat bagaikan porselin.

Kuroko hanya diam membisu menatap orang yang tengah berdiri di depanya " mau apa kau kesini ?"

" Tetsuya dengarkan aku dulu" Akashi mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua masalah yang terjadi tapi perkatan Akashi segera di pootong oleh Kuroko.

" aku tak butuh penjelaan dari mu sana pergi dari sini"

Akashi pun begitu sangat tau mungkin Kuroko sangat syok melihat kedatangan Akashi yang sangat tiba – tiba ini. tubuh Kuroko limbung diatas lantai sambil memeluk badanya sendiri. Sebuah cairan bening kini asyik menari – nari diatas wajah cantiknya itu.

''okassan kenapa menangis " Seiya berlari memeluk Kuroko yang sedang menangs tersedu – sedu sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan diatas pipi Kuroko.

" tidak apa – apa sayang mata kassan hanya kelilipan. Kalau nanti Seiya bertemu dengan paman berambut merahyang punya mata dengan warna berbeda kamu segera lari ya dia itu jahat" Kuroko semakin mendekap dengan erat tubuh kecil Seiya takut Seiya kan pergi dari hidupnya itu.

.

.

" kassan kita mau kemana kenapa balang – balang Ceiya di masukan ke tas besal itu ?" tanya Seiya dengan menunjuk ke arah tas warna hitam yang berisi pakaian.

" kita akan pindah ke rumahnya paman Aomine untuk sementara waktu "

" tapi kenapa kassan bukankah lumah paman Aomine di Kyoto telus gimana dengan sekolah Ceiya"

" kassan sudah minta ijin kalo Seiya tidak akan massuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari jadi Seiya tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu"

Kuroko pun menggandeng tangan Seiya untuk segera meninggalkan Tokyo dan untuk tinggal bersama Aomine di Kyoto. Sekarang Aomine tengah menjadi kepala polisi dan di pindah tugaskan di distrik Kyoto. Mungkin dengan sementara waktu untuk inggal bersama Aomine bisa menjauhkan dirinya dengan Akashi.'

.

.

" paman Aominee Ceiya lindu paman " teriak Seiya yang begitu sangat senang dengan dan sseperti biasanya Seiya pun minta di gendong oleh Aomine.

" kau baik – baik saja Kuroko sepertinya kau nampak sangat lelah ?" tanya Aomine dengan nada cemas.

" aku hhanya kecapaian aja"

" lebih bbaik kau istirahat aja aku sudah siapkan kamar yang akan kau pakai" Aomine berjalan yang di ikuti oleh Kuroko di belakangnya sambil menggendong Seiya yang tengah asyik memainkan kerah baju Aomine. Aomine menunjukan sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil tapi cukup nyaman untuk di tempati kamar berwarna merah itu cukup untuk di tempati dua orang itu.

" maaf Aomine – kun aku selalu saja merepotkan mu"

" tenang saja Tetsu kau itu sudah seperti adek ku sendiri jadi jangan sungkan terhadap ku " Aomine tersenyum dengan sangat lembut ke arah Kuroko.

" terima kasih Aomine – kun"

" nah sekarang Seiya istirahat dulu ya passti Seiya lelah lima jam naik kereta" Aomine merebahkan tubuh kecil Seiya di atas kasur yang sudah nampak sekali kalo Seiya sangat kelelahan.

" kau mau kemana Aomine – kun?"

" aku harus menemui Kise hari ini dia ada pemotretan di Kyoto" Aomine pun keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Kuroko duduk di sebelah Seiya yang sedang tidur sangat nyenyak sekali , Kuroko tak henti – hentinya mengelus rambut merah sang anak yang selalu mengingatkanya pada suaminya sebenarnya Kuroko sangat merindukan Akashi bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah dari Seiya seandainya kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi pasti hari ini Kuroko sangat bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya itu. keluarga yang sederhana yang selalu dia impikan.

.

.

" yeeeeeehhhhh... benelan paman hari ini kita akan ke taman belmain" teriak anak usia lima tahun dengan muka yang begitu ceria dan sangat menggemaskan.

" apa tidak apa – apa Aomine – kun "

" tenang aja Tetsu sekali – kali kita mengajak liburan Seiya lagian Seiya kan ponakan ku sendiri"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka di tempat tujuan. Seperti biasanya setiap weekend taman bermain di salah satu pusat Kyoto di padati oleh pengunjung dari mulai anak – anak, remaja bahkan dewasa. Hari minggu adalah momen yang sangat pas untuk bersenang – senang . banyak sekali area bermain seperti biang lala, ayunan, roler costr bahkan rumah hantu bagi yang ingin uji nyali. Seiya pun sangat antosias untuk mencoba berbagai permainan. Dia berlari kesana kemari sambing menggeret Kuroko yang nampak sudah sangat kelelahan.

" tuch kan okassan bilang jangan berlari – lari, ice creamnya jadi jatuh kan "

Nampak raut sedih terlukis dar Seiya yang tau dirinya sedang di marahi oleh Kuroko

" maaf okassan"

" ya sudah paman beliin yang baru Seiya mau rasa apa?"

" Ceiya mau Stobelly "

Aomine segera bergegas menuju penjual ice cream. Sambil menunggu Aomine yang kelihatan akan lama dia dan Seiya mencoba untuk duduk di bangku dekat patung kuda. Kuroko mengusap dahi Seiya yang d hiasi oleh butiran keringat. Cuaca hari ini begitu sangat cerah bahkan bisa di bilang sangat panas.

"kassan Ceiya pengin pipis " rengek Seiya yang sedari tadi memegangi celana pendeknya itu.

" ya sudah kita ke toilet dulu yuk "kuroko pun berjalan menuju ke toilet sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Seiya yang keliataanya sangat tidak kuat untuk menahan pipisnya.

PRANG suara benda pecah yang begitu nyaring. Kuroko pun membantu orang itu untunk memunguti pecahan kaca tersebut. Entah Kuroko sangat familiar dengan barang itu iya sebuah aquarium yang berisi berbagai hiasan laut walaupun tak ada satu ekor pun ikan yang ada di dalamnya. Aquarium ini adalah aquarium yang sangat ia ingin beli tapi karna harganya yang lumayan mahal Kuroko urungkan naitnya itu.

" biar saya saja yang memunguti pecahan kaca ini nona nanti tangan anda bisa terluka" kata pemuda yang mempunyai mata beda warna itu.

" iee.. ini sallah saya, saya minta maaf " Kuroko menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tak percaya bahwa yang ada di depanya sekarang adalah suaminya sendiri yang selalu ia ingin hindari.

Kuroko nampak sangat terkejut kemudia dia segera berlari untuk menghindari Akashi sambil menggandeng Seiya. Akashi pun berusaha untuk mengejar Kuroko yang saat ini sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar taman bermain itu.

Satu kesempatan tak tersia – siakan Akasshi dengan sangat cepat memegang lengan Kuroko yang begitu ringkih.

" aku mohon Tetsuya dngarkan aku dulu "

" apa yang harus aku dengarkan lagi apa kamu belum puas untuk menyakiti kami, dimana saat aku melahirkan Seiya bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingku ketika aku melahirkan. Tapi kenapa kamu malah pergi dengan wanita itu, bahkan ketika aku nerusaha menemuimu kamu selalu menghindar bahkan sangat tak perduli dengan keberadaanku " tumpahan air mata kin terus membasahi wajah cantik Kuroko kedua tanganya menutupi telinga Seiya agar tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

" ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" elak Akashi

" tapi faktanya seperti itu, kenapa di saat aku tengah bahagia dengan Seiya kau datang dengan begitu tiba – tiba apakah tak sakit ketika Seiya selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu bahkan kamu sendiri tidak akan pernah mengakui Seiya anakmu? Ayah macam apa kamu ini" Akashi hanya bisa membiarkan Kuroko pergi dia sangat tau bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan yang dia buat sejak dari dulu pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko tidak pernah direstui oleh keluarga besar Akashi. Seandainya Akashi merelakan Kuroko untuk bersama Kagami pasti hidup Kuroko sekarang sangat bahagia. Akashi tau betapa susahnya hidup Kuroko yang tengah membesarkan anak mereka seorang diri belum lagi hinaan dan cacian yang sering dia terima karna tidak ada suami yang berada di sampinya, bahan Seiya ucap kali sering di sebut sebagai anak haram.

.

.

Ketika Akashi melihat sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju begitu kencang tanpa ragu Akashi meraih tubuh istri dan anaknya yang hendak menyebrang. Sontak orang yang berada di sekitar area kini memadati tempat kejadian. Cairan merah berceceran di aspal. Tangan putih dan kekar memeluk erat tubuh wanita mungil.

" Akashi – kun bangun, cepat bangun jangan tinggalkan aku " Kuroko menangis tak henti – hentinya ketika melihat tubuh Akashi yang sudah tergeletak di aspal dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Kise yang melihat kejadian itu segera memeluk tubuh kecil Seiya yang kini tengah menangis ketakutan. Seiya yang berusia lima tahun ini cukup mengerti kalo telah terjadi kecelakaan saat ini.

"Seiya-chi nggak usah takut kan sudah ada paman disini" Kise berusaha menenangkan Seiya. Kise tak mau kejadian ini akan membuat Seiya trauma.

Suara ambulan berdenging membawa pemuda berambut merah yang nyawanya berada di ujung tandung dengan di dampingi Kuroko yang dengan erat memegang tangan pemuda itu.

.

.

" Tetsu aku ingin bicara denganmu"

" ada apa Aomine- kun?"

" ada hal yang kamu belum ketahui"

" maksudmu"tanya Kuroko dengan heran.

" sebebernya Akashi tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan mu dia di suruh menikah dengan Furihata oleh ayah nya. Akashi tau kalo dia menolak perjodohan ini ayahnya akan melukai mu bahkan sampe membunnuh mu makanya ini adalah jalan satu – satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanmu"

Kuroko berdiri membisu sambil menutup mulutnya entah dia sungguh sangat jahat telah mencoba memisahkan anaknya dengan ayahnya.

" tapi di saat di perjalan menuju resepsi pernikahan Furihata kecelakaan dan meregang nyawanya sendiri akhirnya pernikahan itu batal. Akasshi pun mencoba ayahnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa kamu adalah satu – satunya orang yang pantas untuk menjadi istrinya. Akashi juga sangat berusaha agar orang tua Akashi mau menerima kamu suatu saat ini. suatu ketika Akashi tak tau keberadaan mu dan Seiya dia sangat terpukul bahkan dia menyuruh banyak orang untuk mencarimu. Bahkan eberapa bulan dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku mendengar Akashi sangat terpuruk akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memberi tau keberadaanmu, dia sangat senang bbahkan dia seperti punya semangat untuk hidup lagi tapi ketika dia datang menemuimu dia sangat sedih ketika Akashi tau kau sangat membencinya dan Akashi meminta ku untuk menjagamu dan Seiya." Aomine segera membopong tubuh Kuroko yang kini tengah limbung. Aomine tau bahwa Kuroko pasti sangat terkejur mendengar cerita ini.

" apa aku ini sangat jahat?''

" tidak, aku tau kau hanya ingin melindungi Seiyya"

"sebenernya pertemua Akachin dan Kurochin kemarin di taman bermain juga rencana kita semua. Akachin ingin membelikan Seiya aquarium karna Akachin tau Kurochin tidak mampu untuk membeli aquarium itu" sambung Musakibara dengan polosnya sambil mengunyah maibou yang selalu berada digenggamanya itu.

.

.

" kau tak mau istirahat dulu Tetsuya" tanya pria yang berumur setengah abad itu yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Kurroko.

" Tidak paman aku masih ingin berada disini"

" sekarang aku ini ayah mu juga Tetsuya jadi jangan panggil aku paman. Maafkan aku karna dulu tak bisa menerima pernikahan kalian masalah ini terjadi karna keegoisan ku" Akashi Masaomi merasa sangat menyesal karna dirinya hidup anak semata wayangnya kini tidak bahagia.

" tidak eto.. otou..otou-sama mungkin ini takdir yang harus kita jalani dan aku berharap kita bisa memulainya dari awal " Kuroko merasa canggung berbicara dengan mertuanya.

" Seijurou tidak salah memilih istri ternyata kamu sangat mulia Tetsuya. Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu kasian anakmu sudah sangat kelelahan" Masaomi beralih pandang ke arah Seiya yang kini tengah menahan kantuknya.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan mata heerocom yang menghiasi wajah tampanya kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah untuk sekedar duduk. Pemuda itu sudah terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Wanita bersurai biru tengah menetap pemuda yang kini duduk di atas kasur dengan tatapan yang begitu inten.

" Tetsuya aku merindukanmu" satu kata yang kini menggambarkan perasaan Akashi saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti Kuroko berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dengan Seiya yang selalu setia menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

" Tetsuya mau kah kau kembali menjadi teman hidupku dan memulainya dari awal" satu pertanyaan dari Akashi yang kini tengah berharap.

Satu anggukan diiringi dengan butiran cairan bening lolos membasahi kulit pucatnya. Akashi menangkup wajah yang sangat ia rindukan dan mengusap buliran air mata itu.

"okassan" suara kecil Seiya mendenging di antara merekaberdua. Seolah olah Seiya bertanya siapa paman yang selalu ia bertanya tanya siapa paman yang selalu ia temui ini.

" Seiya ingin bertemu otousan bukan?'' tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang sagat lembut.

Anggukan kecil lolos dari Akashi kecil itu. " sekarang paman yang ada di depan Seiya ini adalah ayah kandung Seiya"

" benarkah kassan" Seiya menatap pemuda yang d hadapanya itu sangat mirip Seiya sangat mirip dengan paman ini sampai warna rambutnya pun sama.

Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya bisa memandang anak berumur lima tahun ini kini beranjak memeluk erat tubuh mungil Seiya. Sangat hangat dan menyenangkan ini pertama kali nya Akashi bisa memeluk anaknya sendiri bahkan rasanya dia hidup kembali. Harapan untuk punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia kini bukanlah mimpi semata tapi hal yang akan dia jaga dengan seluruh hidupnya.

" otousan " Seiya merasa sangat bahagia akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ayah seperti teman – temanya.

"hai ini otousan sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama Seiya, otousan dan okassan" Akashi pun tak rela melepaskan pelukan terhadap anaknya ini .

" otousan jangan pergi lagi jangan tinggalkan Ceiya dan kassan "

"haiii otousan janji"

END


End file.
